


[podfic] Listen Through Silence

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, grumpy!jensen, protective!Jared, vulnerable!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of lazy_daze's fic "Listen Through Silence."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Essentially: In which Jensen is shy and Jared is smart. </p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:58:28</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Listen Through Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listen Through Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73562) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [Listen Through Silence](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/571018.html)  
 **Author:** lazy_daze  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** Essentially: In which Jensen is shy and Jared is smart.  
 **Length:** 00:58:28

 **Podficcer’s Note:** Many thanks to darling fishpatrol for betalistening!  <3

 **Download:** (zipped folders)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Listen%20Through%20Silence/Listen%20Through%20Silence%20-%20mp3.zip) (53.9 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Listen%20Through%20Silence/Listen%20Through%20Silence%20-%20podbook.zip) (28.3 MB)  
ETA: Both versions also available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/listen-through-silence) at the audiofic archive.

**Streaming Version:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1960194.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/90994.html)


End file.
